1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to the liquid crystal display apparatus which is provided with a liquid crystal display element composed of a liquid crystal layer having a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display element, which uses chiral nematic liquid crystal showing a cholesteric phase at room temperature, attracts attention as small, light weight and energy saving element since this element has a memory property for maintaining a display state even when supply of electric power is stopped.
However, in such kind of the liquid crystal display element, it is necessary to write an image after liquid crystal is once reset. For this reason, it takes longer time to complete display in comparison with TFT liquid crystal or the like, and thus such a liquid crystal display element is unsuited for display of a motion picture and an image which changes at high speed (for example, display of input characters and scrolling of screen). Moreover, while rewriting of the screen is completed, there is a problem that an optical absorption layer which is a background of the element is observed as black lines (blackout) in the portion to be rewritten and a screen is difficultly viewed.
The inventors paid an attention to the possibility that difficulty in viewing the screen is solved by driving a liquid crystal layer having a plurality of pixels arranged in the matrix pattern by means of interlace scanning where one frame is divided into a plurality of fields so as to be capable of rewriting the screen at high speed. However, it was found that when the respective fields were successively scanned to be driven, the black out portion still appeared as a stripe pattern.